


Harry's Angel

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry would rather be anywhere else than at work... Draco is all too happy to tease him.





	Harry's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite Daddy, Harry Potter.

Harry was bored out of his skull. He had spent the last twenty minutes sitting in the world’s dullest meeting, listening to the new Head Auror give a pep talk on… something or other, he hadn’t really been listening. And he wanted nothing more than to get home. He had left Draco naked in their bed, with a plug stuck in his arse with the promise he would fuck him so good when he returned.

It was only meant to be an hour long meeting and yet it had already felt like several hours long.

Pulling out his cellphone, Harry texted Draco discreetly under the table: _Gods this is bloody boring._ Harry hit send, and locked his phone, pretending to look more interested in the conversation at hand than he felt. It was hopeless, he was notoriously bad at feigning interest in things. His only hope was that Draco might be able to keep his mind occupied.

Just then, Harry’s phone buzzed and he looked around to ensure his coworkers were watching their new boss (they were) and unlocked his phone. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw a video, blessedly silent, begin to play of Draco fucking himself with the plug Harry had left in him. A message came in several seconds later.

Draco: _Come fill my arse then Daddy._

Harry bit back a groan, but only just. His cock had hardened immediately in his trousers and he was suddenly grateful that he was currently seated, and that he was protected by a table keeping his hard on hidden. He typed back a quick reply and did his best not to rub his hard on. No sooner had his reply been sent than another text had come through from Draco.

_So needy for you Daddy._

_Please._

The last part included a particularly sad looking emoji which Harry could easily imagine Draco looking like in that exact moment. It made his heart break, he wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside the blond. It was his favorite place to be after all.

Harry: _Promise I’ll be home soon angel._

He locked his phone and promised himself he would not read another message from Draco for the rest of the meeting and pay attention instead.

His resolve lasted all of three minutes before another text had come in, he didn’t have to check it to know that it was Draco. He could feel it. He and Draco had an incredibly powerful connection that was both incredibly magical, and a little annoying to their friends.

Considering how far they had come, it was a small miracle that they could even be in the same room as one another without biting the other’s head off. Harry considered it proof of true love.

His phone buzzed again, and Harry unlocked it with some amount of trepidation:

_Such a tease Daddy._

_I’m so hungry for that big cock down my throat. Can I sit on your face? Pleeeeaaase?_

Harry shuddered. His second favorite thing was Draco sitting on his face. There was something addicting about the taste of Draco’s arse that, from the moment he had tasted it, Harry _knew _he would never tire of. He craved it like nothing else in his life. It had become his favorite thing to eat. More than even Treacle Tarts or any of the candy he could get in Honeydukes. It had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion, as Harry had found the urge to rim his boyfriend so unstoppable that he had pulled him into several bathroom stalls, during arguably inappropriate occasions to get a taste.

Not that Draco ever complained. If anything, he was a terrible influence, all but begging Harry to eat out his arse. Harry had taken to _pretending _as though he would say no to such a request, but they both knew that he ultimately never would. Harry was addicted.

Still, keeping Draco on the razor’s edge of lust was nothing short of brilliant in Harry’s opinion so he shot back a quick: _Only if you’re a good boy _before he slipped his phone into his pocket.

By the time the meeting had ended, Harry had begun desperately gripping at the leg of his jeans in an effort to stop himself tearing through the Ministry wards to apparate back home, or otherwise running towards the nearest floo. He was at least meant to make a good first impression he told himself. He may have been Harry Potter, and up for the position of Head Auror himself (which he had turned down much to the Minister’s dismay), he was still a professional. Sure he didn’t go out into the field much these days, what with all those anonymous Howler’s that had worried after the Chosen one’s safety. Harry couldn’t prove it, but he was convinced more than one of them had been sent by Draco. Either way, when the meeting finally let out, Harry was nearly the first one up. He had almost made it to the door when he heard his boss’s voice call his name. “Can you hang back a second?” he asked.

Harry groaned, swearing under his breath. It was just what he needed. Another delay. He had managed to get his hard on to go down enough that he wouldn’t be embarrassed by the exchange and yet…

“What’s up?” Harry asked, trying for casual, but somehow coming off more annoyed than anything. Harry didn’t need a mirror to know he likely looked pissed off at that exact moment. Which was fair because he rather was, thank you very much. He was being held up from his boyfriend, and his phone was now buzzing in such a way as to suggest a phone call.

“I just wanted to speak with you a second, the Minister informs me you’re one of the best men on the squad, as did my predecessor. The Minister said he was quite disappointed when you didn’t take up the role.”

“Well what can I say, I’m not one for managerial roles,” Harry said with a shrug. This was not strictly the reason he hadn’t taken the job, but this otherwise perfect stranger didn’t need to know that, he thought.

“Is that why you turned down the position?”

Harry worried his lower lip, holding back a sigh. “I mean, yeah? Why?” he didn’t really understand the purpose of this current conversation and a part of him, _really _didn’t want to be having it.

“No reason, it just… it seemed as though the Minister really thought you were the best man for the job and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t stepping on anyone’s toes or going to cause any friction between us.”

Harry shook his head, “No friction, no toe stepping, I am perfectly happy thanks, just a little eager to get home.”

“Oh?”

“My boyfriend and I are having a special lunch together, our anniversary is coming up,” Harry said. This was _mostly _true. Their anniversary _was _coming up, and they would likely be eating at some point during the day.

“Oh,” the new head Auror’s face fell at the mention of his boyfriend. Harry had half a mind to question him and figure out what such a disappointed _oh _meant, but the more time he spent trying to ascertain whether or not his boss was just a homophobe or jealous, the longer it would take to get home. “I won’t keep you then. I suspect I may need to call on you from time to time for assistance. If you are as good as the Minister says.”

“Sure,” Harry said with a shrug, not entirely aware of what he was agreeing too.

“Brilliant, well it’s great to have you a part of the team and we’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

“Bright and early tomorrow,” Harry repeated, and with that he turned on his heel and excused himself from his conversation with his new boss. He wondered if it wouldn’t be awkward to hand in his resignation then and there. He had promised Draco he would, after five years, it had just become unsafe and Draco hated the thought of it. To say nothing of the fact that Harry wasn’t even sure he _wanted _to work for the Ministry any longer.

Harry all but ran to the floo, casting aside any thought of anything besides getting home to his boyfriend. His mouth watered slightly as he called out for his flat and stepped into the fire. Emerald flames licked at his flesh and in a flash of green he vanished.

Seconds later, he stepped out of the fireplace in his flat and all but ran to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight that greeted him upon his arrival into their bedroom. Draco was laying with his arse up in the air, a spell cast on the plug to make it fuck into his hole as his face was buried into the mattress and he whined repeatedly.

“My poor angel,” Harry said with a pout.

“Daddy!” Draco said excitedly looking up from the bed. Harry grinned and crossed the threshold towards their bed and dropped to his knees behind his boyfriend, and caressed the warm, pale globes of his arse. Draco shivered and Harry extracted the plug and canceled the spell. Before Draco could say another word, Harry took a deep breath and buried his face in between his arse, shoving his tongue deep into his hole. Draco moaned loud above him and Harry felt his cock get rock hard once more. He loved the little whining desperate sounds Draco made when he was being rimmed. He loved the way Draco squirmed, and begged for more. More, “Please Daddy, fuck my hole,” he begged. Harry grinned, pulling away just enough to growl against his flesh.

“But Daddy’s not done having his snack. Besides, I want to make you come just on my tongue.”

Draco whimpered and shivered at the promise. It was so good, and Harry knew how badly Draco would want it. How _desperate _he was to give Harry every deep and depraved fantasy he could ever desire. Harry had been the one to bring up the daddy kink. It had happened accidentally, Harry had been deep inside him, and had growled into his ear, “You like Daddy’s fat cock inside your hole baby boy?” Draco had moaned, loudly, throwing his head back and rode him until Harry had come harder inside him than he ever had before. It was easily the best fuck of their lives up until that point.

Afterward, Draco had pushed himself past what he thought his limits were. He had allowed Harry to tie him up with Harry’s old Gryffindor tie. He had even allowed Harry to edge him on several occasions, and the resulting orgasm had been so intense it had nearly caused Draco to blackout.

Harry could feel Draco’s thighs quake as he tongue fucked him. Harry grinned, wriggling his tongue against his entrance, as he massaged the back of his pale thighs. Draco was moaning incoherently above him and Harry knew he was close. Draco always turned to incoherent moaning and whining when he was close, ending with a string of just _Daddy _and _please _before he finally would come. Almost always with Harry’s permission first.

There was something so hot about commanding his boyfriend to come. The words _Come for Daddy, _had become almost enough to make Harry come in the process. It was only with a great deal of work that he managed to keep it together.

The moment the words escaped Harry’s lips, he could feel Draco convulsing all around him, as he came hard, and collapsed onto the bed. Harry smiled, and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s thighs, massaging them, and kissing up his spine, trying to ease the tension out of the blond’s muscles as he lay on top of him, and kissed the back of his neck.

“You’re so amazing for me angel,” Harry replied. “Such a good boy. Always doing so well for Daddy.” Draco yawned, burying his face in the pillow beneath his head. “Shall we have a nap together kitten?” Harry asked. Draco nodded sleepily and Harry crawled off his back, and pulled the smaller man into his arms, and held him close. “Okay. Daddy loves you,” Harry said and kissed the top of his head.

“Love you too, Daddy,” Draco replied closing his eyes. Harry sighed contentedly as he held Draco close. This was the life, he thought. The best possible life he could imagine, no less.


End file.
